The present invention relates to systems and methods for long term automotive danger prediction.
In this age of increasing driving distractions, drivers are ever more likely to fail to recognize potential danger in complex driving situations. Collision avoidance systems are becoming common in cars. These systems apply the brakes when the driver fails to notice obstacles at close range. These systems operate in a short time range and are mostly reactive. However, these systems do not predict danger on a longer time horizon, nor focus on the driver's attentiveness.